The Seeker
by CardinalEzekiel
Summary: Italy's heart and mind was poisoned when they were fighting the Pict Aliens. He suddenly turns violent, sadistic and not to mention sexy. The succeeding chapters will contains Yaoi, Violence and Lemon-Scenes.
1. Chapter 1 The Awkening of Italy

Chapter 1 : The Awakening of Italy

_The Axis and the Allied Forces united to defeat the aliens from a white star. They have come to drain all the colours of the world. One by one, they conquered the countries and absorbed the colours. Italy and his friends, disguised as aliens, entered a spacecraft which they discovered. They tried to stop the aliens by head- to-head combat and one by one, they turned into aliens themselves leaving Italy, who ran away in the middle of the fight, the only one left. The aliens cornered Italy and zapped him with their rays. Italy tried to fight back by headbutting them, he managed to kill one of them but the same green light which turned his friends into aliens, shone on Italy's eye, poisoning his mind and heart. Italy fainted. Just then, Ancient Rome rose and helped the gang to safety. Everyone had been doing find except for Italy who was deep asleep_. _The others became really attached to Italy. _

After 3 months...

It was quite a cold afternoon, snow heavily falling and rough winds dance around the bushes and trees outside. Italy let out a slight moan as he was gasping for breath. He was lying on a large wooden bed with ruffled pink sheets. Unable to think straight, he blinked until he could make out the ceiling. Italy felt dazed, trying his best to align his memory with his current surroundings. He gave out a sigh as he couldn't remember the events which lead to his present situation.

He glanced to his right and saw white flowers with a tag saying "Get Well Soon!", he has no idea of what had happened. He closed his eyes, his mind over flowing with questions, and dozed off back to dreamland, feeling as tired as ever.

"_Italy, Italy! Save yourself!" and eerie voice shouted to Italy. _

Italy was having a nightmare, he was moaning hard and harsh, trying to extend his hand to someone. The nightmare goes on. Downstairs were Russia, America, England, Germany, Japan and China when they heard their fellow country crying out. They rushed to check Italy. What they saw shocked all of them, Italy as pale as a ghost. Germany went out of the room to grab water while the others were stunned, their feet refusing to move. Staring at them was Italy, eyes slightly rolled up with a sadistic grin. He stood up from the bed, removing the blanket on top of him which separated his bare body from the sight of his company.

"Well, hello there." He said, slightly tilting his head.

Wide eyes were the only response to Italy's greeting. He winked at them showing his right eye, gleaming scarlet, filled with hatred and grudge. Naked still, he pushed the others to the side and went for the stairs. He came across Germany whose face was strawberry red when he saw Italy's member.

"Germany!" shouted Italy in an unusually deep voice.

"I..Italy!" Germany shouted back, "What happened to you?"

Italy, suddenly feeling irritated trotted past Germany who stood still in shock. "Whatever do you mean Germany? It's just me." he said giving of a sneer. By that time, the others were already outside of the room and saw the 'conversation' between the once, best friends.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I'll be uploading the next chapters soon so watch out. Warning! *The next chapters will contain Yaoi, violence, vulgar words and lemon-scenes***


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Chapter 2 : The Beginning of Russia's Pursuit

Tears fell from Germany's eyes, "I don't get it! What's happening?"

Just then, Russia swooped in beside him. "I'll try to talk to him Germany, don't worry." He said with a closed smile so big, it stretched from ear to ear. Russia discovered Italy in the kitchen, searching the refrigerator for food. Since Italy had been sleeping for 3 months straight, the others, Germany most of the time, had to shove a funnel on his mouth and force feed him liquefied meat and veggies.

"Fuck!" cursed Italy under his breath. "Give me food!" he shouted, giving Russia and irritated look.

"Here you go Italy" said America who had been watching from the side with the others. He handed Italy a cheeseburger.

"Ha!" gasped Italy. "I know that your country likes eating shit like this, but I don't" he exclaimed with a face which looked as if he was about to laugh. He threw the sandwich in England's direction. "Maybe your sweet love will enjoy your trash as much as he enjoys your body every night" he turned to America giving him a wink.

The others looked at England, his face red. He ran upstairs crying and America followed with a quick glance of both pity and disgust to Italy.

The rest of the gang, despite the shock, had the audacity to take their seats on the large dining table outside. They talked about what was happening. While discussing their plans, Italy found a packet of sunflower seeds and opened it. "This will have to do" he said with a sigh. He sat on the couch, opened the television and sat with his thighs spread out, he realized that he was still naked. He gave out a slight blush thinking of how hot he must've looked in front of others.

Russia, who had been seating next to Germany, who was leading the team meeting, spotted Italy watching television in the adjacent room. He remembered that he was supposed to talk to Italy when America interrupted, so he excused himself from the table and headed to living room.

"Italy?" Russia was flustered when he saw his packet of sunflower seeds. "That's mine!" Russia yelped.

"Haha." Italy chuckled. "You're very amusing Russia." He looked up and gave Russia a snarl. "I don't care if this is yours, not at all."

Russia forgot his real motive (to talk to Italy) and felt insulted. He grabbed his faucet pipe and closed in on Italy. "I'm gonna kill you" Russia said with a growl.

The others from the dining table saw what was happening and ran to stop Russia. He gave the pipe a swing and aimed for Italy's head. When the tip of the pipe was 2 inches from Italy's face, he grabbed it with his hand and put his other curled up under his chin. "That the best you got, snow boy?"

The others reached the scene and calmed Russia down. Italy, still naked, gave out a yawn and headed upstairs only to hear rumbling noises and slight moans in America's room. "Haha, what horny boys those two are" he said to himself. He trotted to his room and sat on his pink sheets.

The moans and gasps of the two boys in the other room got louder, synchronized with the bed, creaking with every move they make. Italy listened to the sound and found himself being turned on but before he could touch himself, Russia gave his door a knock.

"Who's there?" said Italy. "I'm busy you know." He walked to the door and waited for an answer.

"It's me, Russia" the voice said, with an awfully sorrowful tone. With this, Italy opened the door.

"What do you want from me" he asked, eyebrows twisted.

"I wanted to say sorry for awhile ago. I knew you're not feeling well but I couldn't control myself" said a feeble Russia.

"I couldn't care less snow boy." The naked one replied. "Besides, I wasn't hurt at all. I was amused at the vey most. I should be the one thanking you for the show." he exclaimed with an arrogant smile.

"Y... you're not.. Italy" the tall pale man whispered in a suspicious tone" He grabbed Italy by the arm and pushed him on the bed. "What have you done to Italy!" he shouted.

"Haha." Italy chuckled. "Are you mad? I'm Italy."

"Italy would never act like you." his face turning purple.

Before he could say another word, a kiss shut his mouth. He was astonished, at the very least. The tongue of the shorter guy asked for entrance, Russia immediately opened his mouth to let him in. To his surprise though, Italy didn't fight for dominance, he quickly let Russia lead their tongues as they shared the rough but romantic kiss.

"R..Russia" Italy said as soon as he pushed Russia away to grab some air. "Save me..."

The hazel doe eyes stared at Russia and he immediately realized, something was wrong with Italy.


End file.
